Field of the Invention
Description of the Prior Art
Normal nail guns are used for many kinds of nails. Each kind of nail has different shape and thickness. If a nail gun fills with different kinds of nails therein and the thickness of some nails is different, the nail gun will shoot several sticks of nails at a time. In other to get over the problem, users have to prepare many exclusive nail guns for different kinds of nails when users need to use different kinds of nails for work. However, it is quite inconvenient.
In other to a nail gun is able to be used for many kinds of nails, such as disclosed in TW M355151. This nail gun has a platen disposed at the front of the magazine. A gun body is formed with a receiving hole. The receiving hole receives a controlling member therein. The controlling member pushes the platen selectively so that the platen is able to move with respect to a front end and a second end of the gun body. Consequently, users are able to have the platen moved by operating the controlling member. As such, the size of a seam in the nail gun can be controlled and further avoid the punching board pushing two sticks of nails simultaneously when the nail gun is shooting. However, this nail gun has to adjust the controlling member constantly as the type of nail. However, users may neglect to adjust the controlling member by themselves so that the nail gun shoots two sticks of nails simultaneously.
US2008/0179371 discloses that the fastener driving device is electrically-driven type, in which the pressing element serves as an electric switch and does not cooperate mechanically with the detent portion. That is, press of the pressing element cannot make the detent portion compress itself and accumulate an accumulating force at the same time when the pressing element is pressed. Besides, the adjusting portion and the nail slot are disposed along the same direction, and the adjusting portion and the magazine are disposed perpendicular to each other. Furthermore, the adjusting portion and the magazine are located at the same side of the nail slot. In fact, the adjusting portion should be regarded as equivalent to the elastic plate (extending within the top housing) of the invention but not the detent portion. The spring can just push the punching board forward and outward but cannot elastically rebound. Therefore, the spring cannot be adapted for many kinds of nails with different shape and thickness.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.